


Sweets and Sweeties snippets

by orphan_account



Series: sweets and sweeties [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of peachchild's severely late Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Sweeties snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/gifts).



**Muffins**

“Does it really bother you that much?” Dean asked, head quirked to the side when he saw Aidan poke at his stomach again once he had finished his muffin. Aidan shrugged.

“It’s weird. It doesn’t bother me, but I’m not used to seeing it there.” He looked up when Dean didn’t respond, and when he saw his blue eyes boring into him he sighed. “Okay, so it does bother me.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” he said, and he wrapped his arms around Aidan’s waist. Aidan easily hugged him close, propping his chin on the top of Dean’s head and enjoying the warmth of Dean’s body against his. “I can stop bringing sweets as often, if that’ll help.” He hugged him tighter and shook his head.

“I like your baking too much.”

“For what it’s worth, I like it.”

“You always like how I look,” he replied, smiling into his hair and Dean nodded.

“You’re catching on.”

**Apple Pie**

Aidan didn’t meet all of Dean’s friends at once. He met Lee at the coffee shop when he went to visit Dean. He was unfairly adorable, but then again, so was Dean. It made sense he had at least one friend that was the same.

He met Adam after class when Dean came to meet him. Adam and Dean met in photography where they partnered up for a project, Dean baked them sweets, and Adam declared them best friends the minute he got a taste.

Graham is the one he met last and by far the most terrifying—although Adam certainly gave him a run for his money. No matter how much Dean swore up and down that Graham was harmless and wouldn’t hurt a fly, the man still glared icily at him for the first two weeks they knew each other and Aidan was scared shitless. He understood Graham was being protective; he’d have to be blind not to notice that Graham saw Dean as a little brother. Still, he didn’t see how Dean could possibly say that man was gooey on the inside.

Then one day he walked in while Graham was visiting Dean at work and Dean was giving him a slice of his apple pie. He was hugging him close and ruffling his hair, Dean laughing and Aidan raised his hand to cover the no doubt dopey smile on his face.

Maybe he could revise his opinion of Dean’s scary friend.

**Baked Alaska**

Dean baked when he was stressed, or nervous, or feeling any kind of negative emotion. Aidan found this out when he walked into their apartment to see Dean wielding a flame thrower with what looked like whipped cream in his fluffy hair.

Aidan later found out it was actually meringue, and he had been making baked alaska. Until that moment, he had never known someone could eat one of Dean’s desserts and still be unhappy, but then again Dean might be immune to his own baking powers. That was just a tragedy, so Aidan really had no choice but cheer him up in his own way.

**Creme Brulee**

Dean had been nervous about meeting Aidan’s friends, as if anyone could dislike him. Still, no matter what Aidan said, he could practically see the worries bouncing around in Dean’s pretty little head, so he asked him to make something, said he’d need to be armed properly. Dean made creme brulee, and Aidan kissed him on the cheek before walking off to meet with James and Richard.

Strictly speaking, he knew he didn’t have to bribe Richard. He was too kind and he’d probably adopt Dean once he got to know him—Aidan briefly entertained himself by imagining the custody battles between Graham and Richard—but he thought it would be a nice thing to do anyway.

Really, the obstacle was James. He’d love Dean, of that he had no doubt, but his boyfriend didn’t need to come out traumatized, and while Dean could, under normal circumstances, probably hold his own against James, but these were not normal circumstances. Dean had stressed himself out so much that he’d probably faint or have a heart attack after a conversation with James.

James promised to behave, like Aidan knew he would. He also promised to steal Dean away if given the opportunity.

**German Chocolate Cake**

He had lost control of his life and he didn’t regret it in the slightest. He must have said that out loud, because Dean laughed, but really, he thought he could be forgiven a little hyperbole given the situation. He was immediately torn between taking a slice to Richard or never letting Richard anywhere near this cake because as much of a sweetheart as he was, he’d try to woo Dean the minute he took a bite.

“Did you like the cake?”

His only response was a moan. Dean grabbed his hand with a chuckle and brought his fingers to his lips where he had gotten frosting on them. His breath hitched when Dean took one of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue swiping at the frosting and his eyes closing at the combined taste of Aidan’s skin and the coconut and pecan. He let go of his hand and ducked under the table with a mischievous grin.

He felt him push up his shirt so he could nip at his skin, leaving a trail down over the skin of his stomach and over the bump his belly now made, his hands deftly undoing the buttons of his pants.

**Cookies**

Sometimes Aidan forgot how devious Dean could be when he set his mind to it. He could only stare in awe when he lured Richard and Lee into meeting each other by bribing them with cookies. He literally bribed their friends into a blind date with pastries.

“You’re the witch from Hansel and Gretel aren’t you?” Aidan asked, looking at him with wide eyes. “You lure innocent victims into your house with pastries. That’s why you like the pudge! You’re fattening me up!”

“Well you are delicious,” he said as he pinched his cheek, obviously trying not to laugh.


End file.
